The Fateful Journey
by Nashira
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Lydia Jade go searching for something and what they find surprises them


The Fateful Journey:   
  
Lydia Jade, a headstrong Jedi Knight under the training of Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Master who plans to go into hiding. Lydia tries to persuade him to stay but it does no good. So thus their story begins.   
"Has anyone see Master Skywalker?" Lydia asks 3 other Jedi trainees at the acadamy. "Yes"Jaina said "He is on the roof of the Temple." "Ok, thanks." Lydia said. On the rooftop of the Massassi Temple sat Luke Skywalker. He sat and thought how he was going to tell the other Jedi trainees that he was leaving. Then, Lydia appears on the roof.   
"Master Skywalker?" She asks "could I ask you something?". "Sure." He said as he turned to face her "What about?"   
She stopped and stared into the sky and then said " It's about you leaving." she turned away with a sad look on her face. "Lydia I must leave." Luke told her. "But Master Skywalker why?" She said a little confused. Luke turned to her. "They have learned all they can from me now and there is no use for me here." He told her. " But what about me? I feel I haven't learned all I can!"Lydia said pleadingly. " Then come with me". Luke told her "I am on a mission to find out who my mother is." She looked at him sadly "But Master who will take over the Acadamy for you?" she asked. Luke walked over to her. "I am leaving the Acadamy to Gantoris, Please go tell him." he said. Lydia turned and left.   
When she got to the door of Gantoris's room, she knocked on the door. "Gantoris, are you in there?" She called. "Yes I am, What is it Lydia?" He called back. "Master Skywalker is going um......to be out for a while and he wants you to take over the acadamy." She told him. Then Gantoris emerges from his room. "Me!? I can't take Master Skywalker's place I.....I'm not ready yet." He said. Lydia tried to convince him."Gantoris you've always had the courage to be a leader, you can do this!" She told him. Then he turned to her sadly and said "Ok, I'll do it then,but I can't believe he's really going." Lydia stopped in her tracks, "I can't believe it either." she said.  
Later in the Acadamy, Gantoris tells the other trainees what has happened. "Fellow friends, Master Skywalker will be leaving us for a while and will not return until further notice." he told them. Then a quiet hush fell over the whole room. Jaina turned to her brother Jacen and said "Uncle Luke can't leave the Acadamy!" Luke had his stuff packed when Leia walked into the room."So this is it? your just packing your stuff and leaving without completing their training?" She asked. "I've found some Information on where our mother is Leia." Luke told her. Leia turned to stare at him, "And how did you find all this out?" She asked unbelieveably. "Lydia told me, that's how I found out." He said. Then Lydia walks into the room.  
"Master Skywalker, our ship is ready to pull out." Lydia said. Leia glares at Lydia. "ok thanks." He said a little tiredly. Leia's anger grew. "She knows where out mother is Leia so don't give me that look!". Leia was in total shock. "Luke you're crazy! we haven't seen our mother for 19 years, she's proabably dead by now!" She screamed.   
"Princess Organa Solo,I can assure you your mother isn't dead." Lydia said in Luke's defense. Leia turned and looked at her, "And how do you know all this? Leia asked. Lydia looked down at the floor, "I....I can't tell you" Lydia stammered. Leia turned and stormed out. "Lydia, are you coming?" Luke asked. "Yes Master." She said. They both walked out to the docking bay and boarded the Republic cruiser, Devotion, and headed for Naboo.  
Han walks into Leia's quarters where she is sitting on her bed a litle mad. "Hey, what's going on.?"He asked. Leia got up from the bed and turned to Han. "Luke and Lydia have gone to find my mother that I barely knew."She said. Han hugged her "you haven't seen your mother since who knows when, their never gonna find her."He said. "That's what I told them."Leia said. Han turned to leave, "Hey I'm gonna go work on the Falcon.ok." Han said as he walked out.  
In the docking bay, Lando makes an unexpected visit in the Lady Luck,. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Han Solo working on the Falcon."Lando said as he walked off the ramp. Han looked up and saw him "Well look at you , if it isn't Lando Calrissian paying an old married man a visit."Han said jokingly. "I'm fine, how you doin' Chewbacca?" Lando asked. Chewie looked up and waved and then got back to work. "Man I'm starvin' Let's get something to eat." Han said  
"Now this is real food." Han said. Lando looked up." Yeah you Corellians sure know how to cook." He said. Back on the Devotion, Lydia was resting and Luke was flying the ship but soon he put it on autopilot. "Have you ever been to Naboo master?" Lydia asks. Luke sat down beside her "No is it nice?" He said. "Yes it is nice."She said. Luke had a concerned look on his face. "How did you know my mother?" He asked. " I was your mothe's handmaiden." Lydia told him. "But why did you leave?" Luke asked wanting to know more. Lydia looked at him."Because I wanted to be a Jedi Knight." She said.  
Then they landed on the planet and got out. Luke looked up in amazement "Whoa, this is more beautiful than I ever imagined." He said.They walked to the throne room. "Halt. who goes there?" Capt. Panaka asks. "It is I, Lydia Jade the Queen's former handmaiden." She said. "Lydia? Oh my gosh, so good to see you." Panaka said "and who is this?" He asked. Lydia turned to Luke "This is Luke Skywalker, The queen's son, can we see her?"She asked. So they were lead to Amidala. "Lydia, is that you?"Amidala asked. "Yes, it is I."Lydia replied. Amidala looked at the floor. "Your highness, what's wrong."Lydia asked. She looked up at her. "I wish I could see Leia or Luke again,"She said as a tear rolled down her face. Lydia motioned to Luke. "Amidala, this is your son Luke Skywalker!"She said. Luke looked at Amidala then at Lydia. "You....You never told me my mother was a Queen." Luke stammered. I didn't know my son was a Jedi Knight." Amidala said. so a big feast was held in Luke's honor.   
"Whatever happened to Leia?" Amidala asked. " She married Han Solo, has a twin boy and girl, and is Senate president."Luke informed her. So Luke, Amidala and Lydia went back to Yavin 4 and saw the kids and Han. Guess what? Leia is expecting another child! A baby boy! Know what she is going to name it? Anakin, that's right she named it after her father.  
THE END   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story  



End file.
